Cells are the fundamental structure composing our bodies, and cellular decline thus contributes to the aging process. Senescence or biological aging is the change in the biology of an organism as it ages after its maturity. Such changes range from those affecting its cells and their function to that of the whole organism.
This invention relates to certain amides of amino acids, peptides, and amino sugars. The compounds of the present invention possess cellular anti-senescence properties, which are suitable for topical or oral application for the treatment of ailments related to cell degradation caused by such cellular senescence, which include acne, rosacea, topical wounds, dandruff, skin disfigurements, age spots, wrinkles and fine lines, excess facial oil, and veterinary problems that result from intra-cellular dehydration and concomitant onset of intra-cellular inflammation including activation/inactivation of matrix metalloproteases (MMP), tyrosinase, proteasomes, and other enzymes in mammals.